


False King

by EmmyO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyO/pseuds/EmmyO
Summary: It was safe to say Kassandra was terrified of the King who was taking over land and kingdoms as fast as lightning. He was mean, abusive even. After he trampled her little village in another kingdom to dust leaving her as the only survivor for reasons unknown, she struggles to please him.





	False King

"I will not serve a false king!" She spit looking up at the man from where she was forced to kneel in front of him. Dark brown eyes lit with fire, his stubble covered jaw clenching as he looked at the girl kneeling before him with a furious expression. Before she could blink she felt the cold metal of a sharp knife against her throat, her eyes shut tightly and breath hitched on instinct. She felt his hot breath on her face as he leaned in close to her, a deep rumbling chuckle fanning over her cheeks though there was no humor in it.

"False king?" He questioned in his deep smooth voice, so terrifyingly calm that it sent bolts of fear down her already trembling spine. "Sweetheart I earned my throne." He whispered, pressing the tip of the knife ever so lightly to the middle of her throat, the blade so sharp that she could still feel a single drop of blood trickle down and under the top of her dress. Her chest heaved as she felt the knife leave her skin, the king still in front of her. He reached up and gripped her jaw in his rough hands. "Look at me..." He commanded harshly. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, now glassy and tear filled as she was forced to look at him. His hair was dark as night and smoothed back like he had ran his hands through it multiple times during the day. The chest piece of his armor rose and fell slowly with his breath, strong muscles under the carefully built black and gold metal that could take down armies and villages, the dark blue cape falling around him as he knelt in front of her. "Next time you defy me... Ill cut your throat." He growled, eyes blazing as he looked at her. As he stood he let go of her so fast and hard she fell back onto the hard floor. She didn't move, didn't breathe as she listened to him stand and leave the room. 

Kassandra finally allowed herself to let out a short shaky breath once the two dark wooden grand doors shut behind the king the loud bang as they slammed together causing her to jump. Gasping for breath she was harshly pulled to her feet by the guards, the heavy iron around her ankles clanking and echoing throughout the throne room. "Come on little girl, back to the cells for you." The older knight said following behind as she was dragged back to the dungeons, the smell of rotting... Something she was sure she didn't want to know, among other foul things burning her lungs as she was thrown behind the slightly rusted bars landing painfully on her hands and knees. She let out a pained sob as the guards laughed, the sound of the armor clanking and disappearing down the dark, damp dungeons as they left. The knight only shook his head with a sigh and followed them out without a second look back. Crawling over to a wall and sitting against it, she brought her knees to her chest letting the tears finally stream down her face.

The light blue dress she wore didn't look light blue anymore, it was torn and tattered, a large rip up the side of it showing off her bruised and scrapped legs from being tossed around like a weightless doll. Cuts and deep purple bruises shaped like hands littered her pale body from knights and other men handling her harshly. Her long brown hair was tangled and matted with sweat and dirt. Her green eyes were the only thing that stood out in the darkness flickering back and forward through the cell as she listened to others, mostly men who still had enough strength, shout out death threats and other horrendous things into the darkness, rattling the bars and chains that held them instead of saving their energy for what was to come. She knew the majority if not all the people in the dungeons would be killed, whether they starved, or were executed the King would decide.

The girl shivered as the temperature dropped in the stone room, hugging herself tighter. Her cheek were chapped and stung from crying and rubbing at them, the cold that was now biting them making it worse. She wasn't sure what her fate would be but she knew it whatever it was it wouldn't be good. The king was ruthless taking what he wanted and destroying the rest. He'd burned towns to the ground, trampled villages and killed innocent men for power. Every war that he would start or someone would start against him he would win, coming back with new slaves, riches, and other luxuries. Some respected him and some hated him. Kayla hated him. Her village in a neighboring kingdom was torn apart as they marched through, all the men, women, and children killed except her. Just as one of his men was about to put a blade through her the king himself stopped him. He looked her over for a minute from atop his horse and nodded. "Bring her." Was all he said before he disappeared into the dust and smoke. Kayla wasn't sure what he was going to do or what he wanted from her, all she knew was that she'd rather be dead with the rest of her village rather than serve a false king with no right or reason to the throne other than power. 

She didn't sleep that night as she curled up in the hay that was on the floor. Her body shivered and every time she almost fell asleep from exhaustion loud snores, moans, and groans came from surrounding cells making her heart pound violently against her chest to the point it hurt. She wasn't sure what time it was but guessed it was day time as heavy footsteps came down the stairs and into the long hall. She heard several cells open, people shouting, screaming, begging and fighting as they were dragged away. She watched as dirty faces and shining armor passed her, no one paying much attention to her. For once since she's arrived she sat in complete silence, the few remaining to shocked to speak or probably praying.

Hours passed before she finally heard voices and a heard of footsteps, a dog’s bark echoing through as well. Her whole body froze as she heard the voice of the king, laying in the hay so her face was facing the stone wall and her back to the bars. She shut her eyes tightly silently praying that he'd just pass by. Fate wasn't on her side as the heavy metal silence right in front of her cell. "Pretending to be dead won’t help you." He clucked, looking at her through the bars. There was a plate of fruit, and bread in one of the servant girl’s hands waiting to be told what to do, the dog he brought sitting beside the king patiently obviously trained well. Slowly she sat up turning her body to him. He made a come here motion with his finger, ordering her silently to the bars as he took plate from the servant. She hesitated but slowly crawled over, not trusting her legs to hold her up. "Look she’s even crawling like a bitch today." He mocked her. He tore off a piece of bread and held it between the bars. "Hungry?" He asked with an unusually kind voice, even though his eyes burned with malice. She nodded and slowly reached out for it. He laughed and brought it back giving it to the dog instead. "Good bitches eat." He said holding the plate up so she could see, her eyes following the food as her aching empty stomach rolled. "Bad bitches who disrespect their king starve." He sneered, setting the plate in front of the dog letting it lap it up. She whimpered, her hands holding the bars tightly as she looked between him and the dog. He stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Who am I?" He questioned, looking at her with a raised brow. 

"The King." She answered, looking down at her lap as her body shook. 

"Why am I King?" He knelt back down in front of her, reaching into the bars and lifting her chin so she was looking at him looking into her eyes as he waited for her to answer. 

She didn't answer for a few moments as she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't get her hurt or anger him. "Because you're strong." She mumbled quietly. 

"Is that it?" He asked slightly humored by her answer as the grip on her chin loosed just a little.

"You destroyed my home...." She whispered her voice trembling tears coming to her eyes once more. How could she amuse him when all she was doing was making him feel   
stronger. "And you want me to praise you?" 

The smile on his face fell and he was glaring at her his hand moving to her throat, gripping it tightly. She gasped her hands moving to his as she tried to pry it off, the breath leaving her. "What did I tell you about defying me!" He roared, even the old knight taking a slight step back as his voice echoed off the walls. He stood still holding her by her throat her feet leaving the ground as she choked. He dropped her and opened the cell as she grasped for breath her lungs burning as she tried to move back away from him. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out and through the castle. She screamed and kicked but he didn't let up until they reached a room with a deep bath. 

"Please! Please! I'll be good I'm sorry!" She screamed as he knelt them both down by the deep bathtub. 

"Who am I?" He asked pushing her head closer to the water as she struggled.

"The king!" She screamed back tears running down her face as she tried to get away. 

"Why am I king?" He asked right next to her ear, pausing with her face right above the water still holding her there.

"B-because you're strong and you earned your throne!" She sobbed as she looked at the sparking blue water just inches from her face. 

"And how did I earn my throne?" He asked pulling her back up, his grip now on the back of her neck so she could get away. 

"By defeating those weaker than you!" She screamed.

He stood up again letting go of her. She heaved not moving as he moved thinking he was now that he heard what he wanted. She coughed and sputtered, before she could fully catch her breath he stood behind her and kicked her into the water. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He sneered before he left, ordering some of his female servants to clean her up.

She resurfaced and desperately gripped the side of the bath as she coughed up water, the servants rushing to help her. They looked at her with sad, sorry expressions as they gently undressed her. "What are you doing?" She asked panicked, trying to pull away.

"The king ordered us to bathe you." One said gently as she took a step closer to finish pulling the rags off.

"Why?" She whimpered lightly letting them lead her back into the water. It stung her cuts and scrapes but also felt nice as it cleaned the grime that had built up over the days off of her.


End file.
